Hitoshi Hidaka
is the eponymous and lead protagonist of the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Hibiki. As an Oni, he is solely known as , but his original name is . Hitoshi Hidaka - Hibiki Personality He is one of the most seasoned Oni currently in service. It is not known exactly when he began his training, but it is said that Hibiki became an Oni training alone and has surpassed all former Oni by being the first to wield the Armed Saber. Hibiki has a strong sense of ethics and believes constantly training oneself to keep up their strength. Throughout the series he is seen training by himself and with other Oni. He is seen as somewhat of a teacher by other Oni, even though Hibiki sees himself as just another fighter in the war against the Makamou. Due to his training, he is seldom seen worrying, he believes that with constant training, he will always come out on top and does not need to worry about his safety. His trademark is his special salute which he uses equally as a greeting with a 'Yo!' or a farewell. Biography Hibiki is a calm and nonchalant Oni. Not much is known about his past, but when he was young, he appeared to act the same as Asumu. He had worries and doubts and wanted to protect his friends, which is what led to him becoming an Oni. He takes Asumu under his wing and helps him and gives him advice when needed. Of the three main riders, Hibiki is the most experienced, even though he says otherwise, he is the wisest of the current Oni and his friends look up to him as if he were a teacher. He and Midori, Takeshi's weapon designer, have been friends since they were children. When Kogure appears, he gives Hibiki a hard time in training. Wanting Hibiki to be stronger than he is, he pushes him as hard as he can. Hibiki, although on friendly terms with Kogure, was still one of the first to encounter his eccentric form of training. Kogure then reveals his training is meant to allow Hibiki to wield the Armed Saber, a weapon that will allow him to become even more powerful than his Kurenai form. During a battle later on, Todoroki uses the Armed Saber and is sent flying by its power. In an act of desperation, Hibiki picks the saber up an attempts to use it, only to meet the same result as Todoroki. The two Oni then lose the ability to transform. In the past when this has happened, Oni were unable to ever regain their powers, but as Danki and Shouki revealed, when Kogure used them as his guinea pigs, if an Oni is put through intense training, their powers will eventually return. Danki and Shouki regain their powers after a month of training, a time frame that Hibiki needed to beat. Through his training with Kogure, Hibiki, along with Todoroki, regain their powers. In the next battle after regaining their powers, Hibiki and Todoroki are pit against one of the strongest known Makamou. A three headed gigantic demon whose sole purpose is to kill. Kogure appears and throws Hibiki the Armed Saber, telling him that it was always destined to be used by him and that it will unlock his true power. A hesitant Hibiki finally uses the saber and easily defeats the Makamou. During the second half of the series, Hibiki meets another boy named named Kyosuke Kiriya. Kyosuke was estranged from his father and when he met Hibiki, he began pursuing him to allow him to be his student. Only knowing of what his father had done in life, Kyosuke saw becoming an Oni as his chance to be greater than his father. Hibiki claimed this was a selfish reason for wanting to be an Oni and would not allow him to become his student, but Kyosuke was adamant about becoming his student. Eventually Kyosuke's rivalry with Asumu became a partnership as the two began pledging to Hibiki to allow them to become his students. Unsure of his skills as a teacher and not wanting to lose another student as he once did, Hibiki denies every plea they make. Later on when Akira Amami gives up being a student of Ibuki, she persuades Hibiki to let Asumu and Kyosuke become his students. Under Hibiki, Asumu was the better student with Kyosuke struggling in nearly every training session. Even though Asumu was clearly better physically suited to be an Oni, he was not in the right mindset to be one. Hibiki talks Asumu into him continuing to be his student. For a while longer, the three continue their training before Hibiki finally realizes that Asumu's place in this world is not as an Oni. He allows Asumu to quit but feels great regret for being the one to push him to stay his student. Following the great battle against the Makamou in the "Orochi sealing", Hibiki and Asumu have lost touch with each other and share some awkward moments when they meet each other at a hospital that Asumu works at a year later. In the end, Hibiki and Asumu reconnect with each other. Hibiki says that even though he cannot be Asumu's mentor as an Oni, he can be his mentor in life and help him be a better person. The two watch a sunrise as they remember their first meeting and Hibiki reveals to Asumu that he was his apprentice from the start, with Asumu agreeing to stay by Hibiki's side despite choosing not to become an Oni himself. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker to be added Kamen Rider Decade Hitoshi as Kamen Rider Hibiki is one of the nine Heisei Riders who joined Wataru Kurenai to battle against Tsukasa after he told him that to defeat all nine Heisei Riders was supposed to be his true goal. Let's Go Kamen Riders Hibiki also appeared in the movie Let's Go Kamen Riders. Super Hero Taisen Hibiki is first seen to be defeated by Gokai Red along with G3, Accel, Zolda, and Knight. Later, he tagged along with Magirangers (5-persons) and delivers Ongekibou Rekka as the finisher to his enemies. Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Kamen Rider Wizard Hibiki appears with all the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Fourze, led by Decade, in a special two-parter after the finale, The Kamen Rider Rings and Neverending Story. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Despite the fact that it was not shown in the movie itself, Hibiki was killed by a Showa Rider and was turned into a lockseed. Hibiki later appeared when Gaim and ZX released all of the Kamen Riders from their lockseeds. Arsenal Henshin Onsa - Onkaku *Device Type: Tuning Fork *Other Forms: Ongeki Onsa Sword The gives Hibiki the ability to transform into an Oni, using special sound waves. He taps it on a hard surface and places it in front of his forehead, forming an Oni face. Purple flames engulf him as he transforms into an Oni. In addition, the Onkaku can also playback the sound or video data collected by the Disc Animals. Ongekiko - Kaentsuzumi * is attached to the buckle, Hibiki presses this into the body of a large monster to form a large drum for his Ongeki Da Kaen Renda and other drum finishers. ** : An upgraded version of Hibiki's buckle. It is made so his Rekka can beat the highest pure sound, thus require less beating. Ongekibō - Rekka is a pair of drumsticks to be used with for his Ongeki Da by making Sound of Purification when used to finish off Makamou. Can also double as clubs. Armed Saber The is a device created by Kogure Konosuke that can greatly increase the power of an Oni. By pressing the button on the bottom of the saber, Hibiki is engulfed with a fiery aura, automatically assuming Kurenai Form. Disk Animals swarm to him changing into his armor as he transforms into Armed Hibiki. It is known as a "forbidden device" due to the fact that it can cause an Oni to lose their transformation power if used by someone who is not strong enough yet. This happens to four Oni in the series: Shōki, Danki, Todoroki, and Hibiki himself, but they are all able to regain their power through intense training at the hands of Kogure. Attacks Hibiki has a variety of attacking styles, ranging from small one handed beats to more complicated Armed Saber techniques. Each attack can only be wielded in certain forms, making each upgrade somewhat of a disadvantage as with the gain the power results in a loss of available attacks. As a Taiko-type Fire Oni, Hibiki's most used techniques are those of the style. * : Hibiki's mask forms a mouth to shoot a torrent of powerful purple flames to incinerate a humanoid Makamou. * : Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Hibiki's most useful weapons. * : Hibiki charges his drumsticks with power, igniting the tops with flames creating a torch-like weapon, which then shoots fireballs from each one at a target. * : Hibiki charges one or two of his drumsticks with power, creating a flaming blade from the top to slash at enemies. * : Hibiki's version of the traditional Rider KickThe name of Hibiki's Rider Kick comes from the Ganbaride card 4-014.. Hibiki charges his foot with power and strikes the target with it. Usually preceded by a high jump, adding the power of the fall to the attack. A purple light might appear around the charged foot. In the Hibiki series itself, there was only a standard jumping kick mimicking the motion of a Rider Kick, not recognized as an actual special technique. However, in later appearances, most notably Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, but also in episode 31 of the Kamen Rider Decade TV series, with the alternate Kamen Rider Hibiki, Hibiki's actual Rider Kick technique was shown. * Hibiki's version of the traditional Rider Kick while in the Armed Form The name of Armed Hibiki's Rider Kick comes from the Ganbaride card 03-022.. It was seen for the first time in Kamen Rider ''Wizard's final episode, Neverending Story. Ongeki Finishers *Oni Form ** While his Kaentsuzumi is attached to a large Makamou, Hibiki beats it 30 times rapidly with his Rekka. The Sound of Purification resonates through its body, causing it to explode. ** Hibiki beats the drum with the Rekka together hitting with them at the same time over and over. ** Hibiki beats the Kaentsuzumi with the two together, then one, then two again, then with the other and so on. ** : Hibiki beats the Kaentsuzumi as hard as he can with one arm and then begins his normal two handed beat attack. This allows him to have an advantage when fighting multiple Makamou. ** Using his Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi, Hibiki powerfully beats the Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi with both Rekka. The Oni symbol forms on the Makamou and swirls with Hibiki's fire and pure sound, destroying it. *Kurenai Form ** In his Kurenai form, Hibiki strikes the Makamou with his Rekka causing a flaming Oni symbol to appear on the Makamou. The symbol paralyzes the Makamou, allowing Hibiki to continue his attack without worry of being attacked by the Makamou he is in battle with. ** Hibiki uses his Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi in his Kurenai form, then pounds away in a very fast rhythm. This is Hibiki's strongest Ongeki Da. *Armed Form ** There are three variations of this attack. First, a gigantic blade of fire protrudes from the blade of the Armed Saber, which can extend to over 100 feet in length, allowing for powerful long range attacks. Secondly, a crimson cyclone that can sweep many Makamou in a single attack. Lastly, a fiery sword beam that can cut into even the toughest of Makamou. Forms - Kurenai= *'Height:' 222cm *'Weight:' 156kg *'Punching Power:' 30t *'Kicking Power:' 50t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 90m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/18s Hibiki's second form, also known as , was reached during the summer of training. It is exactly the same in appearance as his original form save for the fact that it is red instead of purple. Hibiki learned that he would be able to go beyond his basic form during the summer. At first he was unable to reach this form completely, only able to transform his arms when under attack. This greatly drained him and caused him to begin tougher training. After an attack by a group of Summer Makamou, Hibiki finally reached this form mid-battle. His body froze as red fumes raised up from the ground and caused his body to change. In this form, Hibiki's powers are all nearly doubled from that of his basic form. He can easily defeat many different types of Makamou with a single strike in this form. Appearances: Episode 24, Wizard 53 - Armed= *'Height:' 233cm *'Weight:' 168kg *'Punching Power:' 40t *'Kicking Power:' 80t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 100m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/66s The third and final form Hibiki was able to reach is known as . Unlike Kurenai Form that simply changes colors, the armor equipments here are much greater. To reach this form, Hibiki must use the Armed Saber, also serving as a weapon in this form. When initiating the call then hits the button on the bottom of the Armed Saber, Hibiki automatically assumes Kurenai Form, then is wreathed in fire. Hibiki calls upon the power of the Disc Animals to fuse with him, each becoming armor for his form. Finally, his oni face is covered with a samurai like shield and his horns expand. Hibiki is able to destroy most lower-leveled Makamou with little to no effort in this form. Appearances: Episode 33, Wizard 53 }} Support Vehicles * Make: HONDA Element * Make: HONDA Valkyrie Rune Disc Animals Produced mainly for reconnaissance purpose, the or are shikigami on compact discs instead of paper. They can switch between their animal forms and disk forms like origami, and can turn invisible at will. The following are the disc animals that Hibiki uses. Hibiki's Disc Animals * : This disk animal has the special function of video recording images and sound because its intelligence is a little higher than normal. It's acrobatic and suited for through branches in forested areas. It's very strong and delivers a power punch for attack, because of this it can also guard and protect victims from danger. * : The hawk is light weight and suited for covering terrain from the air. With its sharp wings it is capable of cutting attacks in both of its forms. Its weak point is both its duty and recording time is cut short from the energy it consumes from flight. * : With its four-legged design, it is best for ground terrain, especially dense brush and rock areas. When sent out in numbers they usually travel in packs. It has a sharp, fanged mouth for attacking targets. Has a long duty and recording time and is very durable. * : The best for recording both above and below water and is suited for travel in wet areas (beaches, swamps, etc) or underwater. Its large pincer claw is strong enough to cut a steel cable and can turn into a drill than can bore through a concrete wall. Its durable design can withstand falling rocks or powerful water currents. It was upgraded very recently from its old design. * : The capable of video recording and has a very long duty and recording time. Can travel through dense brush and rocks. It has a sharp fanged mouth for attacking. * : The successor of the Hawk type Disk Animal, it has greater duty and recording time plus can record video as well. Because of its higher intelligence, it's capable of united formation with a group of Disk Animals when attacking a monster. It attacks with its sharp wings for cutting attacks in both forms. Armed Disc Animals The are stronger versions of Hibiki's Disc Animals. They come to him only when he is in Armed Form. They are all the same black and red color, unlike basic disc animals that are multi-colored. Arsenal/Gallery 001main.jpg|Henshin Onsa - Onkaku 002main.jpg|Ongekiko - Kaentsuzumi & Ongekibō - Rekka Rider11_r.png|Gaika Disk Animal/Gallery 010main.jpg|Steel Hawk 012main.jpg|Armor Crab 013main.jpg|Helmet Great Ape 004main.jpg|Yellow Crab 002main (1).jpg|Azure Wolf 003main.jpg|Green Ape Light Blue Eagle.jpg|Light Blue Eagle Orange Lion.jpg|Orange Lion Madder Hawk.jpg|Madder Hawk Appearances in other media Video Games Kamen Rider Hibiki (PS2) To be added All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 1 & 2 Hibiki appears as an unlockable character on both games. Kamen Rider Battride War Kamen Rider Hibiki appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War, which unites the riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to Wizard. Hibiki Gaika.jpg|Hibiki riding Gaika in game Hibiki Onibi.jpg|Hibiki using Kihojustu: Onibi on some Bakenekos Hibiki and Ibuki.jpg|Kamen Riders Hibiki and Ibuki tag-team to destroy a group of Bakenekos with an Ongeki Sha: Shippu Issen/Kihojutsu: Onibi combo Hibiki Armed Gameplay.jpg|Armed Hibiki preparing the Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei to a group of Bakeneko Hibiki Armed Slashes.jpg|Armed Hibiki striking the group of Bakeneko with Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei Hibiki finisher.jpg|Hibiki using the Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata on some Bakenekos KRBW_All_Riders_Heisei_and_NeoHeisei.png|Hibiki among the Heisei and Neo-Heisei Era Riders. Kamen Rider Battride War II Kamen Rider Hibiki reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II, summoned by Cinema along with the remaining Heisei Riders in order to create the "ultimate movie". Hibiki's stage was based off from Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki. 15allheisei.PNG|All of the main official Heisei Riders, from Kuuga to Gaim. Stage Shows Magiranger Stage Show at Double Hero Tokyo Dome City In a stage show where the Magirangers are seen fighting Underground Hades Empire Infershia, Kamen Rider Hibiki & Ibuki in Oni Form arrive and assist the Magirangers. Kamen Rider Hibiki Stage Show at 3 Heroes WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble In a stage show where Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Ibuki, Kamen Rider Zanki & Kamen Rider Todoroki are seen fighting their usual foes when Android Kikaider shows up and winds up defeating them. Kikaider, & Kikaider 01 arrive to assist Kamen Rider Hibiki, Ibuki, Zanki & Todoroki. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hitoshi Hidaka was portrayed by , who is considered an older rider actor. In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Hibiki was voiced by . As Kamen Rider Hibiki, his suit actor was , who also played Danki in the same series. Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Hibiki, Hitoshi Hidaka (Kamen Rider Hibiki) is labeled and . References Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Primary Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Mystic Riders